Alternate solution
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Request fic by emoprinces16. Logan SMUT. Pregnant OC. Not much of a plot. Added under Romance gender as this site seriusly lacks a SMUT section - just saying. Anyway - read and review, please!


**Author's notes: Fic requested by the sweet and oh so patient emoprinces16 - I'm sorry I made you wait this long! Hope it was worth the wait :)**

**The plot is a little... unorthodox... but I was requested a pregnant OC... it can not get more pregnant than this, now can it? :))**

**Hope y'all like it. Even if you don't drop me a line, either a review or a PM and tell me why you didn't - so I know to be better next time.**

**Love eternal,**

**Emy**

* * *

"Well, if you insist on having a natural cold birth, misses Mitchell, then we will have to find alternate ways of inducing labour..." The doctor sighed and leaned on her elbows looking at Danielle then at Logan. Logan sighed himself and shook his head hanging it to his chest.

"I am." Danielle said her voice clear, her hand over her 42 weeks belly.

"Ok then. We do have a few options." Danielle nodded awaiting. "Exercise. Nothing too draining but a few crunches or sit ups." The doctor began counting on her fingers. "Spicy food is also a possibility." Danielle nodded in understanding. Logan mirrored her action without realizing. "And depending how comfortable you feel about it, sex is also an option." The doctor added with a calm voice and normal demeanour. Logan choked on air. Danielle squealed. "Granted, it's a bit of an unorthodox option, but it's very effective, especially for people like you who choose to give birth at home."

* * *

"I can't believe that doctor..." Logan said while getting in bed next to his very pregnant, very deeply emerged in thought wife.

Danielle only nodded as Logan turned off the lights and hugged her close to his chest, resting his cheek on her neck.

"I love you." He whispered before drifting off.

"I love you." Danielle replied with a smile and a plan in the back of her mind.

* * *

"Logan, can you come here, please?" Danielle called from the bathroom a few days later. Still just as pregnant. Just in a little more danger. Logan followed the sound of her voice.

"Yes, honey?" He asked going in to find his wife naked in the warm bathtub. "Dani, what are you doing?" He let out with a squeal.

"Come here." Danielle demanded on a very sultry voice, gently padding the edge of the tub. Logan followed her instructions as if through mist. "Come take a bath with me?" Danielle asked batting her eyelashes at her husband. Logan smiled his sideways smile as he began to undress under his wife's greedy eyes.

Danielle bit her lower lip as Logan stepped into the bathtub behind her. She allowed Logan to settle down into the tub before leaning back into his chest, her hands gently tracing the soft hair on his upper legs.

"You know... I've been thinking..." Danielle began as Logan settled his hands on her belly, kissing her shoulder.

"Uh-oh!" Logan let out. Danielle slapped his arm.

"The doctor said we could... Should have sex..."

"Baby, no! That's dangerous... What if... What if I hit the baby...?" Danielle threw her head back onto Logan's shoulder and laughed.

"You would not hit anything." She laughed a little more. "It's quite a distance to reach... even for you." Logan sighed as Danielle already began to feel his body respond to her request. She moved her hand behind her own back and gently wrapped her fingers around Logan's cock tugging it ever so lightly. Logan moaned as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Dani..." He said softly trying to make her stop but already liking it too much for words.

"Please Logan." Danielle moaned softly bringing her husband's hand to her full breast. She curled her fingers around Logan's and squeezed gently.

"Dani..." Logan's voice was rough already heavily laden with desire.

"I miss you... I need you..." Danielle played her biggest card while tugging at Logan's already half hard cock. Logan moaned. "Please?"

Danielle turned her face and Logan gave in kissing her long, deep and very filthy. Danielle cupped the back of Logan's head with the hand she had over his hand on her breast giving herself completely into the feel of Logan's lips and his taste.

"How...?" Logan finally asked his breath coming out in short heavy pants. Danielle's eyes gleamed with mischief before she winked at him.

"Your favourite..." She whispered tugging at his cock in a slow rhythm. Logan moaned.

"Baby, if you mmmmm keep doing that... oh God!... mmm... I won't last..."

"Good. I don't want you to last."

"Oh, God! Dani..."

"I want you to take me." Logan moaned again as Danielle increased her speed on Logan's now fully erect cock. "Take me deep and hard just like you did when we were starting out."

"Dani... I... I can't..."

"Yes you can." Danielle insisted, gently getting up. Smirk on her face. Power running through her system at her husband's obvious desire of her in spite of her extra weight.

"Dani... you are gonna drive me insane!" Logan growled and shot to his knees to kiss his wife's bare ass cheeks. "Can you lean on the edge?"

"Mhm..." Danielle spread her legs wide meeting the side edges of the tub as she leaned forward to grab the front edge for support. As soon as she was settled Logan's tongue was inside her swirling and licking greedily.

"I missed your taste so much." Logan told his wife as he parted his lips and tongue from her skin just enough to breathe. Danielle moaned feeling her blood begin to boil at his words just as much as at the feelings his tongue and lips were giving her together with his hands roughly kneading her ass.

"Logan... mmmm... baby... please..." Danielle pleaded. "I'm ready... just... please..."

Logan stood. His legs felt like noodles. His heart pounding to get out of his chest.

"Dani... Are... Are you sure...?"

"God! Yes! Just fuck me already!" Danielle almost screamed. Logan nodded behind her gently nudging her folds with the blunt head of his extremely hard cock. Danielle moaned and pushed back a little effectively engulfing the head of Logan's cock inside of her.

Logan's eyes rolled in his head.

"So long..." Danielle moaned herself pushing further back.

"Let me, baby..." Logan griped her hips and moved slowly forward to sheath himself completely. Then he stilled enjoying the feel of being one with his wife after months of not being able to do so.

"I missed you..." Danielle stood up and Logan held her to his chest, his hands on her belly over their child, his cock hard and thick and hot throbbing inside of her from the strain of having to be still while in the velvety heat of Danielle's body.

"I missed you, too." Logan whispered kissing that special place behind Danielle's left ear. Danielle moved her head to the side as she leaned further into her husband.

Logan took her weight, careful not to lose his footing as he pumped his hips ever so slightly. Testing. Teasing. Danielle mewled and Logan took it as an encouragement. He moved again. A little harder. A little faster. Danielle mewled once more.

"So good..." She pushed back welcoming Logan inside of her, matching him thrust for thrust. Logan moved faster with every second, forgetting his worries, giving into his love, need and desire for his wife. His. His alone.

Logan gripped onto one of Danielle's breasts kneading it, playing with her already pebbled nipple as his other hand moved lower on his wife's body, to het engorged clit to rub and tug at it.

Danielle let out an obscene sound someplace between a moan and a mewl as she gripped the back of Logan's neck with one hand and his ass with the other, encouraging him to go deeper, faster, harder, let go of the little bit of self control he had left.

"Dani... I can't... can't hold... God you're so tight... How are you so tight...?" Logan panted out.

Danielle didn't need more. She let go of her grip and leaned forward again to support part of her weight on the edge of the tub. Logan moved both of his hands to her rounded hips to hold her steady as he gave her everything he had.

Danielle felt her orgasm building and building with every thrust. Logan's abandonment was the last little push as her muscles began to contact all over her body in small short shallow spasms that kept increasing in intensity with every second until Danielle was squeezing Logan deep inside of her while he was spilling himself completely.

Danielle screamed out loudly as she came. And came. And...

Another scream spilled from her lips and Logan pulled out of her with fear as she doubled over in pain. Wetness covered her thighs and Danielle instinctively knew her water had broken before Logan had had a chance to say one single word.

She gingerly sat down as the contraction slowly ebbed away.

"It worked." She told her stunned husband. "Our baby girl is finally coming." She looked up at Logan's brown eyes with tears in her own.

"What do I do, baby?"

"Sterilize a pair of scissors. Call the midwife. I'll be here. Breathing." Danielle smiled as Logan nodded and stepped out of the tub. "And, honey?" Danielle added. Logan stopped in the middle of the bathroom door as if stomped looking at his wife with wide eyes. "Put some clothes on." She added with a small smile playing at her lips.


End file.
